


I run to you

by Dearest_Solitude



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Solitude/pseuds/Dearest_Solitude
Summary: In another flash of red, he was standing right in front of her, vibrating, eyes glowing, and her breath caught in her throat. He raised a blurred hand and once more the small voice in her head screamed “run!” but her back was pressed up against the wall and her heart was in her throat and she was afraid, but also this was Thawne, she knew him, and some part of her still couldn’t believe he would hurt her.“Little runner…”





	I run to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so angry at the lack of fics for this ship, you don't even know. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a weird AU of the season five finale I guess? Hope you like it, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!

When he reappeared in the prison room, surrounded by crackling, red light, she knew she should call for her father.

When his gaze turned to her, she knew she should run, go,  _ she had to go _ , but she was frozen in place.

In another flash of red, he was standing right in front of her, vibrating, eyes glowing, and her breath caught in her throat. He raised a blurred hand and once more the small voice in her head screamed “ _ run! _ ” but her back was pressed up against the wall and her heart was in her throat and she was  _ afraid,  _ but also this was  _ Thawne,  _ she _ knew _ him _ , _ and some part of her still couldn’t believe he would hurt her.

“ _ Little runner… _ ” 

She hated this other, unfamiliar voice, and the way it reminded her that, actually, she didn’t know him at all.

The com in her ear was ripped away, tossed against the opposite wall. The ghost of her mother's voice lingered in her ear “Get out of there, Nora!  _ Nora! _ ”

He didn’t say anything, but she could feel his eyes burning into her.

“We’ll stop you. We’ll catch you and we’ll put you away where you’ll never hurt anyone again!”  _ Where you’ll never hurt me again.  _ Her voice was clear but her chest rose and fell unevenly. 

He nodded slowly, understandingly, his hand nearing her. There was nowhere to run, he’d boxed her in on all sides, and for the first time it really dawned on her. He was going to kill her. He’d used her and now he was going to kill her.

A stinging pressure had been building behind her eyes for a while now, and she swallowed down the burning in her throat. She didn’t cry, she wouldn’t! Not for him.

His hand hovered, vibrating an inch above her, and she stood stock still, eyes squeezed shut. She couldn’t bare to look at him, watch him kill her without an ounce of remorse. That, she thought, would hurt more than anything else he could possibly do.

“ _ Breathe, little runner…”  _

Until he said it, she hadn’t realized that she’d stopped. Her eyes opened again, her chest beginning to rise and fall with rapid, shallow breaths, and she looked down to where his arm was waiting to strike. The room seemed to swim. Knowing someone was about to rip your heart apart was entirely different than watching it happen. Resolve weakened, a tear rolled down one cheek.

“Do it! If you’re going to do it, just get it over with!” The shout echoed in the chamber, and she was shocked to see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. 

Anger boiled up inside of her. They’d warned her. Psychopath. Murderer. Her father said that people change, but they don’t. Not really. This had all been some grand joke to him. It meant nothing. He didn’t care about her and she should have known.  

With his free hand, her to-be-murderer reached up and pulled back his mask. Aside from his hand, the vibration stopped. His lips were twisted in a wry smile, and his eyes twinkled, mocking her. 

It wasn’t fair. He was going to kill her and he couldn’t even let her pretend he was anyone other than himself. 

He was smirking, insufferable as always, as he slid his hand into her right above her left breast. It was shocking and scary more than anything else. It didn’t hurt. She couldn’t even feel it. But the sound buzzed through her head, seeming to grow louder and louder as each millisecond passed.

They were so close now; her, back straight and shaking, up against the wall; him, towering over her, his face centimeters away from hers. It was, perhaps, the most intimate thing she’d ever experienced. 

“Do it.” She said again. This time her voice was a whisper.

“Oh, little runner. How can I kill you when you still have so much to learn?”

It was strange. Here they were, so different, so divided, but his voice still sounded exactly the same. Quite, rasping, confident. He always talked like he knew something everyone else didn’t. Usually, that was because he did.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t call me anything! If you’re going to kill me, stop playing these games and do it!” She demanded, voice shaking.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and she could feel sweat beading on the back of her neck. 

He leaned closer. His breath was warm against her lips. “You’re afraid of me, aren’t you, Nora?”

She swallowed. Somehow, the sound of her name was worse. The way he said it, emphasizing the first syllable and letting the rest roll off his tongue like an afterthought, made her heart race. It always had. 

“Yes, of course you are.” He continued softly. “But there’s something else, isn’t there.” It wasn’t a question.

She didn’t dare move. 

“Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, increased heart rate... or is that all just the fear too?” 

Her breath caught in her throat— _ stupid, stupid, of course he’d know, he always knows!—  _ and she squeezed her eyes closed. Was this his plan then? To rip her heart out metaphorically before he did it for real?

“You’re a cruel, horrible man and I hate you.” That wasn’t true. She didn’t hate him. As much as she tried, she didn’t. 

He nodded again, patronizing, and brushed his thumb against her cheek. 

When she jerked away, her head hit the wall behind her with a thud that sent pain spiking through her temple. Such a simple, yet monumental thing. Their whole relationship, every conversation but this one, had been held while he stood behind ten inches of glass.

He had never touched her before.

It was electric, literally and figuratively. Lighting sparked between them, coursing down her spin to settle in her belly. She could feel the roughness of the pad of his thumb, and the warmth beneath that against her wet cheek. Longing and sorrow threatened to drown her--why did it have to be him? What had she done to deserve this?

The pain in her head mellowed, and she glanced at her assailant anxiously. 

For the first time since she’d come, he was no longer looking at her. Instead, he stared down at his hand, the one that had touched her, his expression unreadable but decidedly less smug.

They were still so close.

“Please. Just- finish it.” Even to her own ears she sounded broken. It was amazing, really, how easily he’d ruined her. 

Slowly, his gaze settled on her once more, the image of her terrified face shining back at her, reflected in his bottomless black eyes. He was  _ so close. _

And then he pressed his lips against hers in what seemed like an impossibly slow motion. He kissed her sweetly, first, but it grew fiercer, his hand roving across her skin, up her arm, and into her hair. The feeling of him so warm, so wonderful, she forgot for a moment about his manipulation, his betrayal, and how his hand was current six inches deep in her chest.

“I’ll see you again, little runner,” he growled against her lips.

Then she blinked and he was gone. Dropping to the ground like a stone, she clutched at her chest, eyes wide and face burning. She was stunned—but not dead.

_ He didn’t do it? _

Time snapped like a stretched-to-far rubber band, and everything slowed back to a normal speed and she could hear the tiny sound of her mother’s voice crackling through the busted com on the floor across the room. In her mind she tried to make sense of everything, but every replay of the memory left her more befuddled than the last. 

He didn’t do it.

“Nora! Nora are you okay?” Her father was there now, crouched over her, looking concerned. “Did he hurt you?”

She opened her mouth to speak, then tried again. “I--no, he um… he ran away.” 

Barry breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright. That’s alright. We’ll catch him, okay? We’ve done it before.”

Nora nodded, but her mind was miles away. “Um--uh, yeah. Of course we will.” 

She did not doubt that she would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, hmu on tumblr @Dearest_Solitude! I love chatting about my ships or whatever!


End file.
